Your in for a shock
by ArtemisRide
Summary: What if the Bella in Forks was really Anabeth? What happens when the Cullens leave and she goes back to camp to her real boyfriend Percy. What happens if they come back for her. Set during NM and 2 years after TLO. No TLH
1. Chapter 1

**AN I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. Also try to ignore my bad grammar and spelling**

He finally left me. Edward finally left me. I can finally return home to Camp Half-Blood. I'll get to see Nico, Grover, Thalia, and my awesome boyfriend Percy Jackson. I hated the Cullens. I knew they were vampires or as I prefer to say Empousa from the first time I saw them. I'm furious at Chiron for making me come here to get close to them to keep an eye on them. Who cares if I am the best battle strategist at camp. I had to make out with (shudder) Edward.

As I was walking back to Charlie's house the Mist around me faded and my "brown" hair returned to blond, and my "brown eyes" returned to a stormy gray. I had to inform Charlie I was leaving to go back to camp. Charlie's not really my dad. My dad's name is Fredrick. Charlie was an older son of Nemesis, and Renee is a daughter of Hecate. I pretended to be the clumsy, shy Bella Swan even though she was happily living in Jacksonville right now. Who am I? If you haven't guessed by now my name is Annabeth Chase, a Hero of Olympus and the architect for Olympus. I got back to the house and saw Charlie watching football.

"Charlie the Cullens left today. I'm going back to camp." I told Charlie.

"Okay, remember to Iris-Message Chiron first." He replied. I went to the bathroom and created a rainbow. I threw in a drachma.

"Oh goddess please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at camp Half-Blood. Chiron appeared in the mist.

"Hello Annabeth. How are things with the Cullens?" He asked. I groaned.

"They left today. May I please come back to camp?" I begged.

"If they left then okay. I'll send Nico to collect you." He then ended the I-M. I waited a few minutes before a shadow came. A boy about fourteen with black hair and eyes appeared along with a boy around eighteen with black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He ran up to me and kissed me. I returned the kiss.

"Gross." Nico said. I stuck my tongue out at him. Even at fourteen he was still immature in the love department.

"Nice to see you too Nico." I said.

"You ready to go back to camp?" Nico asked.

"Definitely." He grabbed Percy and I, and he summoned a shadow. Gods I always hated shadow traveling. It is not fun being the dark getting shiver up your spine and hearing weird noises. Soon I could see the familiar pine tree in front of the Big House. Grover and Chiron came up to greet us.

"Welcome back." Percy murmured into my ear. I smiled. I was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

Several Months Later (it's Summer time now)

Annabeth Pov

It's been a month since I got back from camp. I finally finished designing all the cabins. I was excited because Thalia and the rest of the Huntresses of Artemis were coming today. Percy, Grover, Nico, and me were waiting on Half-Blood hill by Thalia's pine for her. We were going to go to the city so we could hang out together. I was staring at Percy when I heard a shout.

"Annabeth!" I saw Thalia running towards the hill. I ran towards her. We hugged. She then went to hug Grover, Nico, and Percy. The other huntresses nodded in acknowledgment at us. They've been slightly more friendly since the war.

"Phoebe take the huntresses to the Artemis cabin. I'll be back later." Thalia instructed. Phoebe nodded and led the huntresses out. I saw her glaring at the Hermes cabin.

Percy told everyone the plan, "We'll ride on Mrs. O'Leary to the city. When we get there we send her back. Then Nico will take us back."

"I hate shadow traveling so many people." Nico whined.

"I hate shadow traveling." Thalia and Grover complained. I laughed.

"Come on. Lets get going." I said. Percy led us to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Can you take us to the city." Percy asked. Mrs. O'Leary let out a happy barks in response. We climbed on her, and she leaped into the shadows. I will never get used to the dark, cold, tingly sensation you experience during shadow-travel. We landed by Central Park. Mrs. O'Leary wasn't too tired because it was only a small distance.

"Good girl. You can go now." I heard Percy say. I heard Nico groan.

"Come on lets go have some fun before we have to go back." Thalia said. She dragged us off to some punk stores. Both Nico and her got some stuff there. Grover then took us to some environmentalist store. I then forced everyone to go to a book store. It was much better than the one in Forks. We then went to Dylan's Candy Bar so Percy could get some blue food, and we could get some snacks. Percy and I were sharing a chocolate milkshake, Nico and Thalia both got ice-cream sundaes, and Grover was eating a tin-can.

"This place would be much better if they sold enchiladas." Grover said.

"Dude this is a candy-store. Not a food court." Percy responded. I smiled. I was having a lot of friends hanging out with my best friends. Alice was way too clingy to be my best friend. After we finished our snacks we went out side. Grover, Nico and Thalia all decided to go to the bathroom so Percy and I were alone.

"What do you think we should do now that we're alone Wisegirl?"

"How about this Seaweed Brain." I pressed my lips against his and closed my eyes. He kissed me back and we were having a nice, long make-out session when three idiots screamed in our ears. We broke apart, startled. Thalia, Grover, and Nico were laughing at us and soon we were laughing with them until a pale, familiar girl grabbed me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

Alice PoV

I was depressed. Everyone missed Bella so much. Leaving her was the biggest mistake we ever made. Edward sighed when he heard my thoughts. We were currently staying in Virginia. Everyone except Edward and me was hunting. Suddenly I had a vision.

_Bella was standing with a strange group, and she looked different. Instead of having brown hair and eyes, she had blond hair and stormy gray eyes. These looked more natural on her, and she looked a lot prettier.. She was standing next with a good-looking boy with messyblack hair and sea-green eyes, a pretty, younger, punk girl with spiky black hair with a silver circle in it and electric blue eyes, A good-looking, younger, emo boy with black hair and eyes, and a strange boy with a little bit of a beard, curly brown hair covered by a hat and a limp. _

_ They were standing next to a giant black dog with glowing eyes. They sat on the dog, and the dog leaped into the shadow and disappeared. They reappeared in a place that looked like central park._

Edward was staring at me, eyes wide in horror. We have to go rescue her. He nodded, and we ran towards Central Park at vampire speed. Edward was going super fast and I had to struggle to keep up with him. Finally Bella was within seeing distance. She was making out with the black haired green eyed guy. Edward growled. The punk girl, emo boy, and bearded boy screamed at them, and they broke apart. They were all laughing. Finally I launched myself at Bella and gave her a hug.

"Bella!" I screamed.

Edward PoV

As Alice was hugging Bella I glared at the green eyed boy. How dare he kiss my Bella. He looked rather uncomfortable and turned away, but the emo looking boy stepped beside him and gave me a glare that made me kind of scared. I focused on them and found I couldn't read their thoughts. In fact I couldn't read anyone's thoughts except Alice. Iturned around to see the punk girl take out a bow and arrow and point it Alice. I got chills and had feeling it could hurt us.

"Step away from Annabeth you filthy vampire." The girl demanded. Who was Annabeth and how did she know what we were? Bella didn't tell her, could she?

"Who's Annabeth? How did you know what are? And I won't stop hugging Bell cause she's I'm her best friend." Alice said.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, not Bella Swan," Bella said, "Thalia, the punk girl, Grover, the guy with a hat, and Nico, the black eyed boy, are my best friends and the have been for many years. You were never my best friend," Alice gasped when Bella or Annabeth said that, "Also Percy, the green-eyed boy, is my boyfriend and has been for over two years. I never loved Edward. I just used him to get close to your family." I felt my heart break when she said that.

"No. That can't be possible. Bella, love you should come with us since these people obviously brainwashed you." I pleaded. I saw Grover and Thalia snort, and Bella, Percy, and Nico glare at us.

"Her names Annabeth." Grover said.

"As if. Grover and I have been her friends since she was seven." Thalia remarked.

"I've been her friend since she was fourteen." Nico stated.

"And I've been her friend since she was twelve. I've also been dating her since she was sixteen." Percy said. These words created doubt. Could it be true. Was Bella or Annabeth or whatever her name is, really be using us. I looked at her with pleading eyes. I saw Alice do the same. She just glared at us.

"They're telling the truth. I only went to Forks because someone instructed me to keep an eye on your coven because we didn't trust you. All of us hear basically destroy monsters including a kind very similar to yours known as empousai. Recently we have hunted your type of vampires. I was instructed to get as close to you as possible and see if you are a threat. My duties ended when you left. Lucky for you, I reported that you are not a threat, but we could still kill you." Annabeth told us. I was shocked and pained. My Bella, wanted to kill us.

"Bu-but-" Alice was cut off by Nico.

"Can we kill them now?" Nico asked. He took out a sword as black as midnight and as cold as the dark side of the moon. I automatically knew that that sword could harm us, and me and Alice hissed.

"My father will be pleased if we kill them. Mary Alice Brandon and Edward Anthony Mason were supposed to die long ago." I shivered. How did Nico know our full names.

"Wait," Grover said, "Behind their vampire smell, they smell like half-bloods. We should take them to camp to see Chiron." What were these half-bloods he talked about? How could he smell what we are? What was this camp and who is Chiron? I saw everyone nod reluctantly.

"We have to go now, but Cullens please bring your family to Central Park tomorrow. I'll explain everything to you, and I promise I won't harm you. Okay?" Annabeth asked. I saw Alice nod eagerly. She wanted a chance to get her best friend back.

"Okay." I answered for all of us. I saw everyone grab onto Nico and they all just disappeared into the shadows. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or Twilight

Annabeth PoV

"Well that ruined our trip." Percy said. He had his arms around me and I leaned in closer. I could tell Edward upset him. I felt bad even though I did it for a mission. I'm just glad I told Percy everything. I didn't him to think I loved Edward.

"I'm going to..." Nico said before passing out. Thalia had to go talk to the huntresses, and Grover had to go talk to Chiron so that meant Percy and I got to carry Death Boy to his cabin.

"I wonder why they came back into my life. I was much happier with them out of it." I fumed. Percy smiled.

"So was I. I guess we have to see the whole family tomorrow." Percy said.

"Yeah. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are the only vampires that aren't that bad." I said. We walked in silence for a bit until we reached the Hades cabin. We dumped him on his bunk. He groaned then started sucking on his thumb. I had to hold in the laughter so I wouldn't wake him up. I turned around to see Percy taking a picture of Nico.

"I finally have something I can blackmail him with." Percy explained. We then ran out of the cabin. Once outside we started laughing.

"Who would've thought Death boy sucks his thumb." I said between giggles. After we calmed down we went to train. The rest of the day was just like any other day.

The next morning I was waiting at Thalia's Pine for everyone else. I decided to bring my Yankees cap as well as my knife just in case. Once everyone was ready we went with Mrs. O'leary to Central Park. It was early in the morning so we were the only ones there. Once we got there all the Cullens gasped and crouched around me when they saw Mrs. O'leary.

"Step back love, I don't want this beast harming you." Edward demanded. I sighed. Thalia sent me a look that said _I can't believe you had to put up with this creep for a year._

"Hey! No hurting my pet." Percy said.

"Your Pet?" The Cullens said in disbelief.

"But that's a Hellhound!" Rosalie exclaimed. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you..." I showed her my celestial bronze knife since we didn't explain demigods to the rest of the Cullens. She nodded. I smiled.

"She's perfectly safe." I said and went to pet her. Mrs. O'Leary barked and wagged her tail.

"So everyone has heard of Greek mythology right?" I asked. All the Cullens nodded and Rosalie winked, "They're all real."

"But how? They're just myths." Carlisle said. Everyone that knew about demigods laughed.

"You're vampires yet you say some myths that are more likely than yours aren't real. That's just sad. After all your kind originated from empousai." Nico said. The Cullens gave him confused looks, but they didn't ask him about it.

"Even if it's true what does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked. I glared at him.

"We are all demigods. Children of a mortal and a god." I explained.

"That's ridiculous. Your just my little, clumsy Bella." Edward said. I glared and growled while Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Percy snickered.

"Annabeth Chase clumsy? That will happen when pigs fly." Grover said.

"Your the famous Annabeth Chase?" Rosalie said at the same time as Percy who said, "Grover I already defeated a flying pig. They're real. Not a good example." I remember that part in the war. I was fighting a Hyperborean Giant.

"Rosalie you don't seriously believe this do you?" Alice asked.

"It's all true." Rosalie said, "I used to go to camp when I was still human. I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Rosalie, you're my sister!" I exclaimed. I then went up to hug her.

"That's why I didn't like you. I could smell that you were a daughter of Athena and I thought you were clueless about it and wasting your life. Sorry." She explained.

"It's okay." I said. I then turned to the other demigods, "We should start introducing ourselves."

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Skies, king of the gods, and god of thunder. I'm also the lieutenant of the Huntresses of Artemis." Thalia said. She then cased lightning to strike a tree. Grover whimpered and Rosalie gasped.

"Aren't you the girl who was turned into a tree?" Rosalie asked. Thalia glared while everyone else laughed.

"Yes I was a tree but I'm human now. How do you know all this? It doesn't look like you've been to camp recently." Thalia asked.

"I'll explain after the introductions." Rosalie said.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld." Nico said. He then summoned some undead soldiers which caused the Cullens to gape at him. He then sent the soldiers back to the Underworld.

"I'm Grover Underwood, a satyr. I'm also on the Council of Cloven elders." Grover said. He then rolled up his pants and took of his fake feet so you could see his fur and hooves.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas." Percy said. He makes water come out of a nearby water fountain. He lets the water land on him and all the Cullens except one gasped when they realized he was still dry.

"You're the famous Percy Jackson.? The Hero of Olympus? The child of the prophecy?" Rosalie asked, awestruck.

"Yeah, but I got a lot of help from my friends. Not to mention Luke was the true hero in the end." Percy said. Thalia, Grover, and I looked down at the mention of Luke's name.

"What's so special about him?" Edward asked obviously jealous. All the demigods including me glared at him.

"Oh nothing if you don't count saving the world from nasty monsters that make you look like a pansy and Titans that would crush you in under a second special." All the Cullens flinched as Thalia said that. The other demigods glared at them.

"Anyways, Rose can you explain how you know about us?" I asked.

"Well a couple years ago I was hunting and smelled a demigod. I spared him in exchange for news of what was happening. Even though I don't go to camp anymore, I still like to know what's happening, and I still kill monsters when I run into them. He said that a son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson was suspected of stealing Zeus' master lightning bolt. I was shocked that anyone would have the guts to steal it. He then explained that Percy went on a quest to retrieve it with a demigod daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, and a satyr named Grover Underwood. They returned both the lightning bolt, Hades' helm of darkness, and Percy's mother, and the true traitor was a son of Hermes named, Luke Castellan." Rosalie explained.

"He was a true hero in the end." Thalia and I said together. We both hated it when people talked trash about Luke.

"Well I see you described our first quest." Percy said.

"Dude our first quest was not fun. We almost died so many times. Remember Medusa, and the furies, and Echidna, and when your plan failed so Annabeth had to tame Cerberus with a ball!" Grover complained. Percy and I laughed.

"First quest?" Esme asked, "Does that mean you almost get killed more times? Poor babies." Percy and I smiled.

"You remind me of my mother." Percy said.

"Anyways the next year the same demigod came. I asked for more news. Apparently Thalia's Pine was poisoned," Thalia grimaced, "and Chiron was fired. A daughter of Ares, Clarisse went to find the golden fleece to cure it. Annabeth, Percy, and a cyclops named Tyson went to find it and Grover. They met up with Clarisse along the way, but then they were separated again. They all rescued the golden fleece, but let Clarisse take it home. They were captured by Luke, and proved Chiron's innocence. They also proved Kronos was coming back. After they put the fleece back on Thalia's Pine, Thalia came back to life." Rosalie explained.

"That was so awkward. It was like waking up from a coma. And then I find out my best friend replaced me." Thalia complained.

"I did not replace you. You're still my best friend." I said. Thalia smirked and Percy and Alice pouted.

"Remember Grover had to wear that wedding dress." Percy said, laughing.

"That was not fun. In the end Polyphemus tried to marry Clarisse." Grover whined. We all laughed.

"Not to mention I had to save Annabeth from a painful death at the hands of the sirens. The piranhas are still talking about us." Percy said. Everyone laughed when he mentioned the piranhas. I grimaced, and Edward jumped up.

"Oh poor Bella. I will keep you safe from harm. Stay with me." Edward begged. All the Cullen's except Rosalie nodded, while us demigods looked disgusted.

"First of all my name is Annabeth. Second of all Percy and all my other friends have been watching my back for years. I don't need any of you. Well except for Rose she's my new or old half-sister. Wow it'll be weird being her councilor if she ever comes to camp." I said. I watched Rose, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Percy smirk, while the other Cullens look down, "Anyways Percy, we both know you'd still be a guinea pig in a kindergarten class if it wasn't for me." Everyone laughed except Percy who groaned.

"So it was true?" Nico and Thalia asked in between laughs.

"Yep." I replied.

"Please continue your story Rosalie." Percy begged.

"The next year the same demigod told me that Annabeth was kidnapped when she, Percy, Grover, and Thalia went to find two powerful demigods known as Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. Bianca then joined the Hunters of Artemis." Rosalie started. Nico and I both grimaced, "Later on Lady Artemis was also kidnapped so Percy, Grover, Bianca, Thalia, and a huntress named Zoe Nightshade went to save Artemis. They then discovered that both Annabeth and Artemis were being held captive on Mt. Orthyrs by Atlas, Luke, and a manticore. They rescued them, and Luke fell off a mountain and lived. In the end both Bianca and Zoe died, and Thalia joined the Hunters." Rosalie said. Percy and I touched our gray streaks. Nico, Thalia, and Grover grimaced.

"Please continue." I said. I hated that year.

"The next year the demigod came and told me that Annabeth led Percy, Grover, and Tyson into the labyrinth to find Daedalus and stop an invasion. They found and rescued Nico." Rosalie started before being interrupted.

"You did not rescue me." Nico whined.

"Yes we did." Percy, Grover, and I stated.

"Anyways Percy then caused Mt. St. Helens to erupt." Rosalie started again.

"That was you? That was so awesome!" Emmet exclaimed. Percy just looked down.

"Anyways, they then discovered a mortal girl that can see through the Mist could lead the way through the Labyrinth, so they were lead by Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They saw that Daedalus helped the other side, and Kronos was using Luke's body as a host. Camp then fought and won a battle against the Titans. Daedalus then died." Rosalie said.

Thalia, Grover, Percy, Nico, and I were grimacing.

"We wouldn't have won the battle without you G-man." Percy said. Thalia, Nico, and I nodded.

"Rosalie can I talk about the next year? That was a particularly horrible year for us." I asked. Rosalie nodded.

"The next year we fought the Titans. The Gods fought Typhon so us campers and Artemis' hunters had to fight in the war. Our only hope was Percy since it was an army of 70 against and army of thousands. Percy bathed in the river of Styx with the help of Nico so he's invincible." I purposely didn't talk about his Achilles' heel. "We were weak since the Ares cabin chose not to fight. We would've lost early on if the Party Ponies didn't join us. Then the Drakon came. Percy and I tried to fight it, but it was destined to be killed by a child of Ares. "Clarisse" then came with the rest of the Ares cabin. She was then knocked down and we discovered it was actually Silena, a daughter of Aphrodite, and a good friend of ours. We discovered she was black-mailed into being the spy. She tried to make amends by leading the Ares cabin into was. She then died as a hero. Clarisse then came and killed the Drakon since Silena was her best friend. Nico then came with Demeter, Persephone, and Hades to help tons of fighting and death the final moment came. Thalia, Grover, Percy, and I were going up to Mt. Olympus. Thalia was crushed under a statue of Hera that was meant to kill me. When we got up. Percy started fighting Kronos while Grover and I started fighting a traitor demigod, Ethan. Percy convinced Ethan to join us, and he was killed in the effort. I then reminded Luke of a promise and he realized his wrong doings. Percy handed Luke my knife and Luke killed himself in order to destroy Kronos. In the end Luke died a hero and saved the world." I explained. By the end I was close to tears. Percy, Grover, Nico, and Thalia also looked upset.

"That was also the year we started dating." Percy said. I smiled.

"And you declined becoming a god for me." I said.

"What!" All the Cullens exclaimed.

"You were offered to become a god?" Emmett and Jasper asked, obviously jealous.

"This is how you started dating my Bella or Annabeth?" Edward asked.

"I'm not yours." I stated.

"Oh you poor kids. You had to go through all of this at such a young age." Esme said.

"Yeah now that we finished explanations we should be going. Rose do you want to come visit camp?" I asked.

"Sure." She responded. She then turned to face the Cullens, " I'll meet you guys back at the house later."

"But Bel-Annabeth you can't just leave." Alice whined.

"Yes love, I already lost you once. I can't lose you again." Edward complained.

"Too bad. That's not your choice to make." I said. Alice and Edward pouted.

"Actually Annabeth, I smell that all of them have demigod scents underneath their monster scent. We should bring them to camp." Grover said. I glared at him and sighed.

"Fine bring them along." I said, "But I refuse to be their tour-guide or have anything to do with them unless I choose to."

"Climb onto Mrs. O'Leary." Percy instructed grudgingly. We all climbed on and shadow-traveled to the borders of camp.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or Twilight

Edward PoV

I couldn't believe it. First I find out my precious Bella is really some girl named Annabeth, then I find out she doesn't even love me and her favorite Cullen is Rosalie, now I find out she's some sort of heroine and her new lover is some hero that has done more than me. It was ridiculous. I'm obviously the most amazing and accomplished being in the universe. I would win my Bel-Annabeth over soon. Now we're at some place with a man with the lower half of a horse looking at us.

"Annabeth dear, who are these people?" The centaur asked my precious Bel-Annabeth.

"Chiron, these are the Cullens. They are vampires, not empousai, but before that they were demigods. Do not worry they only drink animal blood." She explained. The other "demigods" with her nodded. Chiron looked a bit horrified when she mentioned vampires. He then zeroed in on Rosalie.

Annabeth PoV

Chiron was inspecting Rosalie now. I wonder if he recognizes Rosalie now that she's a vampire.

"Hello Chiron. Do you recognize me?' Rosalie asks.

"Rosalie Hale. Is that you?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." Rosalie whispered. She looked worried. Like she was nervous that she wouldn't be accepted.

"My gods. I heard you were killed in a hydra attack. It's true we never found the body, but we thought the hydra's flames burnt it to ashes. Oh well I am glad to see that one of my heroes isn't truly dead." Chiron said. Rosalie looked really happy.

"I killed the hydra, but I was injured badly. I would've died if the Cullens hadn't come to change me." Rosalie said.

"Hydra attack? I thought we saved you when your fiance and his friends were..."  
>Carlisle asked before Rosalie interrupted.<p>

"No. They were telekhines in disguise. They summoned the hydra, and I killed them later." Rosalie explained.

"Well then it seems like the Cullens aren't like other monsters. Why don't you stay here until you get claimed." Chiron suggested. As if on cue a boar's head appeared over Emmett's head, a bushel of wheat appeared over Esme's head, an owl appeared over Jasper's head, a lyre appeared over Carlisle and Alice's head, and a trident appeared over Edward's head.

"It looks like you've been claimed." Chiron said.

"You're my brother, Jasper." Rosalie and I said. We went up to hug him.

"And you're my brother." Percy said to Edward. Percy said it in a friendly tone, but Edward just glared at him.

"He was born before the pact was made so I guess he's not a forbidden child." I said.

"Wait what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"You've just been claimed," Thalia said like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Muscle man by Ares, God of War, Mother figure by Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Blondie by Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Doc and Pixie by Apollo, God of Medicine, Poetry, Music, and Prophecies, and Pennyhead by Poseidon, God of the Sea and one of the Big Three. That means you're Percy's brother."

"So that makes me superior to him since I now have the same powers as him, and I have mind reading, super strength and speed. Now Annabeth should come back to me and be my mate again." Edward said. He held his arms out like he was expecting me to jump into them. I just glared at him until he lowered his arms. Percy smirked, and Thalia, Grover, and Nico snickered.

"Actually no," A familiar male voice, said, "Once you changed into a vampire I disowned you. Besides Percy is my favorite child." We turned around to see Poseidon looking irritated.

"Father." Percy said before bowing. Everyone followed his example besides Chiron because he couldn't and the Cullen's because they didn't understand.

"Lord Poseidon, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Chiron asked. Once he said Poseidon all the Cullen's bowed.

"Well I just saw that my son, Edward, had come to camp, and he was causing troubles for Percy. I came down to see what the fuss was about and decided to explain a few things." Lord Poseidon responded.

"What does it mean if you disown me?" Edward asked.

"It means you no longer have powers over the sea and water. Basically you're just a regular vampire with mind-reading abilities. I suppose you can stay in my cabin if your family stays here, but Percy has my permission to kick you out." Poseidon answered. Edward looked disappointed. Poseidon then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Only the scent of the sea was left.

"Well Percy why don't you take Edward to the Poseidon cabin," Chiron instructed Percy nodded and led Edward out of the big house, "Thalia please take Carlisle and Alice to the Apollo cabin," Thalia led Carlisle and Alice out, "Grover please take Esme to the Demeter cabin," The two of them then left, "Nico take Emmett to the Ares cabin-"

"Kay come on big guy. Clarisse you've got a new brother!" Nico yelled to Clarisse who was walking by. She inspected him then smiled.

"I can't wait to fight this guy." She said.

"Fight me then." Emmett challenged. Rosalie smacked him, but Clarisse smiled. Nico, Emmett, and Clarisse then walked to the arena.

"Lastly can you two take Jasper to the Athena cabin?" Chiron asked Rosalie and I.

"Of course I said." We then walked Jasper to cabin 6. Everyone in the room was either looking at books or diagrams.

"It's good to be back." Rosalie said.

"Look at all all those battle plans." Jasper said.

"Guys you have a new sister and brother." I yelled. Everyone looked up from their books, "Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Malcom can you give them the tour while I go check up on something." Malcom nodded and led Jasper and Rosalie out. I ran to the Poseidon cabin. Edward was glaring at Percy and looked like he was about to pounce. Percy's back was turned so I doubt he knew Edward was about to attack him.

"Stop!" I yelled. Too late. Edward already pounced.

Esme PoV

"So this is the Demeter cabin." He said pointing to a red cabin with a grass roof. It wasn't big, but it looked like it could be homey. There were several younger kids growing different plants outside of the cabin. It was amazing. They just waved their hands and plants grew. We then entered the cabin. There were quite a few children inside, and one older girl looked like she was in charge.

"Everyone you have a new camper." Everyone turned to face us. The older girl stepped forward.

"Hmm strange. She looks quite a bit older than thirteen," She said to Grover. She then turned to face me, "Thirteen is the age Percy set for demigods to get claimed. Anyways I'm Katie Gardener, the Demeter cabin's head counselor," Oh so she is in charge, "We'll get toiletries and stuff for you later. Grover can you take her on a tour of the camp?" Grover nodded and we headed out. He pointed out different places like the stables where they had Pegasi, and the the climbing wall. It horrified me that such young children were going on a wall that could get them killed.

"Isn't that dangerous. What if they get hurt?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"If they get hurt we heal them, and they have to do these type of things to survive in the real world. Monsters will stop at nothing to kill them, and we have to train them to defend themselves." He explained, "Oh and there's the fighting arena." I turned to look at it. I saw Emmett and a buff looking girl fighting. I was sure Emmett was going to crush her and was about to call out when I saw that girl could hold her own against Emmett.

"Whose that?" I asked. Grover turned to look.

"That's Clarisse. She's one of the toughest campers here and the leader of the Ares cabin." Oh that made sense, but that also meant they were siblings. I was going to make a comment about that, but I heard a farmiliar girl's voice.

"Stop!" Annabeth shrieked.

Emmett PoV

The Ares cabin was awesome. There was so much fighting, and some the kids looked even more ripped then me. I then went to fight my half-sister Clarisse. She looked kinda cool. I expected to beat her in a second, but she drank some liquid and she became and even match for me. After a while I noticed Esme and that goat-dude Grover watching us. Then we heard a scream.

"Stop!" My almost sis, Annabeth, screamed.

Carlisle PoV

The Apollo cabin was amazing. It was glowing gold. On the way to the cabin we bumped into a frizzy-haired girl. She gasped when she saw us.

"I have been waiting for you." She said eerily.

"Did you have another one of your visions, Rachel?" Thalia asked and the girl, Rachel, nodded.

"Visions?" Alice asked. I could tell she was hoping to find someone like her.

"Rachel's our oracle. She can see the future." Thalia explained. Alice looked like she was going to burst with joy.

"I can see the future too." Alice said. Thalia and Rachel just nodded.

"Rachel can you take her on a tour? You can show her the inside of the cabin later." Thalia asked.

"Sure." Rachel said. She then walked away with Alice. Thalia then dragged me into the Apollo cabin. There were a lot of children in it. I was surprised by how much they looked like I did when I was human.

"You got a new camper," Thalia yelled at everyone. One older blond guy stepped forward, "Will take care of him please. His name is Carlisle and I need to get back to my Hunters." Thalia then left the cabin.

"Hi I'm Will Solstace, the head counselor of the Apollo Cabin. I'll go take you on a tour." The blond guy in the front said. He then took me out of the cabin.

"Here why don't I get you a weapon. Most Apollo kids prefer bows." He started taking me to a forge, but I stopped him.

"Can you show me your healing techniques first. I'm a doctor." I said he nodded. He then took out a bag of little cakes and a thermos.

"This is ambrosia, the food of the gods," he pointed to the cakes, "and this is a nectar, the drink of the gods. In small quantities they heal demigods, but if a mortal drinks it or a demigod drinks too much thy can get burned to ashes."

That's when I heard the scream, "Stop!"

Alice PoV

It was so exciting meeting Rachel. She told me about how she used to be just a regular mortal and her parts in the Labyrinth and war.

"Wow that must be hard for you." I said when she finished her story.

"Yeah but at least now I know my true destiny." She said. She then talked about what it's like to be an oracle. I was glad I wasn't one or else I wouldn't be able to be with Jazzy. We were laughing when we heard the scream.

"Stop!"

Edward PoV

The Percy guy and I walked together in almost silence. I growled at him, but he ignored me. Everywhere we walked people waved and greeted Percy. They acted like he was some sort of celebrity. I bet I could do just as much or more if I had the chance. We finally reached the cabin. It was nice, but I felt like I didn't belong. I could see the Annabeth was walking toward us. I growled again as I thought about how passionately they kissed.

"Annabeth's mine." I told Percy. He turned to look at me.

"Dude I think she made it quite clear that she wanted to be with me. After all we've been best friends for seven years and dating for two. Not to mention I never left her in a forest." He said. I growled again. He turned around again and I went down into a crouch. I would teach him a lesson. I was biding my time when I heard foot steps behind me. It was now or never. I pounced.

"Stop!" I heard my Annabeth's beautiful voice. I also heard the foot steps of my family and other people running towards us. I tried to bite his neck but for some reason my fangs wouldn't pierce his skin.

"Seaweedbrain!" I heard Annabeth yell. She ran up and hugged him.

"I'm fine Wisegirl. You know I still have the curse of Achilles." "Seaweedbrain" answered.

"He could have still hit you there." She said. I wondered where there was. She then kissed him. I growled. They broke apart when some other people came.

"Kelphead!" The girl, Thalia I think, came and gave him a tackle hug.

"Percy!" That thing, Grover, that boy, Nico, and a frizzy red head yelled.

"Prissy what are you doing!" Another buff looking girl that was walking with Emmett called.

"Hey Thalia! Hey G-man! Hey Nico! Hey Rachel ( so that was her name)! I was just being attacked by some psycho vamp Clarisse (and that's her name)!" Percy yelled. In a flash of light my father appeared before me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I told you that you couldn't harm your brother. Now I have no choice but to destroy you since you have proved to be a threat to all the gods' children." Poseidon yelled. I was only partially listening since there was another voice in my head. It was raspy and sounded ancient it said...

_Edward you can get the power you want. You can make the girl you want your queen. You can destroy Perseus Jackson. Betray the gods. Join me. We are rising again. After all what have the gods ever done for you? _Nothing. I will join you. And just like that I felt myself disappearing.

Annabeth PoV

He was gone. Right as Lord Poseidon was about to blast him into a puddle he disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

Rachel doubled over then said

Six shall travel to the enemies home

The half-bloods the satyr the vampire unite

Encasing the host in a golden tomb

Titans and Gods again shall fight


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. PJatO belongs to Rick Riordan and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Percy PoV

Everyone was looking at Rachel. She looked confused.

"What did I say?" She asked. We just stared at her in shocked silence. After several minutes Chiron told her the prophecy.

"So Kronos is coming back." Annabeth said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well we aren't sure." Chiron said but everyone knew he didn't believe it.

"Come on the prophecy just said the Titans were fighting the Gods again. Kronos is coming back and I have a feeling I know who it is." I said. Everyone looked at me grimly.

"Well it seems Kelphead is using his brain for once." Thalia said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"So who do you think the host is?" A new Ares camper called out. Annabeth and I locked eyes.

"Edward Cullen." She said. Esme looked like she was choking and buried her face in Carlisle's shoulder. Chiron nodded.

"No no please no." Esme kept on saying. She looked like she would have sobbed if vampires could. People gave her pitying looks. I remember Annabeth saying she already lost a son when she was still human. It must be painful to lose another one.

"It makes sense." He said. I felt sorta guilty. If I was friendlier about everything he might have stayed with us. I knew he was suffering from the fact that his "mate" didn't love him, and his father didn't want him.

"I volunteer for this quest." I shouted.

"So do we." Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover shouted. No one else volunteered.

"I guess we have our demigods and satyr, but who will be the vampire?" Chiron asked. The Cullens looked at each other. All of them seemed like they wanted to join, but only one person stepped up.

"I will," Rosalie said, "I know the most about these monsters out of all of us, and I have more fighting experience." Chiron nodded. The rest of Cullens looked mournful. I didn't blame them. They were possibly losing two family members in the same day. Chiron finally dismissed everyone except those going on the quest.

"You can go to your cabins and sleep tonight. Pack all the supplies you need." Chiron said a bit warily. We all left and went to sleep early because who knew the next time we'd be able to go out and sleep.

That night was a perfect example of why I hated demigod dreams. Edward was sitting next to a sarcophagus. The scenery looked familiar. Mt. Tam.

"What do I have to do again?" Edward asked.

"Let me take over you. I may be weakened, but if I take over you you'll be invincible except for one spot." A familiar raspy voice said. Kronos made it sound like he still has the Achilles' curse but how.

"Fine then. Anything to get back at the people that took everything from me." Edward said. I wanted to shout at him or somehow stop him, but all I could do was stand there and watch as Kronos came back. Once he was fully in control of Edward's body he turned toward me.

"Well looks like we have a little intruder." He said.

"Seaweedbrain!" Annabeth yelled. I woke up in cold sweat.

"Annabeth. I have to tell you something." I quickly explained my dream to her. She paled and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Styx. I didn't expect him to come back so soon. We have to tell everyone." We grabbed our stuff and ran to Thalia's Pine where all the other members were waiting. We explained to them my dream.

"Well it seems like we have no time to waste. Mt. Tam right." Nico said. He then whistled and Mrs. O'Leary came running over. We all climbed onto her.

"Hey girl," I whispered into her ear, "do you think you can take us to Mt. Tam?" She woofed then jumped into the shadows. Even after shadow-traveling for two years I still feel it's awesome. Soon we were at the base of the mountain.

"Gods that was horrifying." Rosalie complained. She looked a bit off balance.

"I know right. I hate it." Grover whined. He looked slightly green.

"Hey it's not that bad," Nico and I said.

"Yes it is!" Everyone else yelled.

"Sorry to interrupt your friendly argument, but it seems you'll be coming with us." A raspy voice said. We turned around and saw Ed-Kronos with an army of thousands of monsters surrounding us.

"Aw Hades. Well this isn't exactly what I planned." I said. I then took out riptide and charged.

**AN**

**I'm sorry this was so short but I have been busy. Sorry.**

**-AR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not a man and I do not dream about vampires so I am neither Rick Riordan or Stephanie Meyer. **

Annabeth PoV

In front of us was an army of about 150, and leading them was Edward Cullen. Except he wasn't. His eyes were a brighter gold then they had been. Kronos. If we had the same army as we did in the Battle of Manhattan we might have been able to take them. We would need a plan worthy of Athena if we wanted to make it out. Percy reached out and grabbed my hand for support.

"It'll be okay." He whispered, but I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"I beg to differ. Now come with us peacefully and I"ll kill you quickly, well except for Perseus." Kronos said.

"Why don't you go to Tartarus before we kill you again." Thalia retorted. All of us nodded and Rosalie growled.

"Well how sad. We could have used your talents. Attack!" Kronos commanded. His army raced to attack us. I fought a hellhound with my cursed blade while Percy was fighting three dracanae, Nico was summoning the dead, Thalia was electrifying Hyperborean Giant, Grover was making the plants attack telekhines, and Rosalie was using her vampire powers to kill everything in her sight. We were holding our own for a while, but we were overcome and taken eventually. A Lagystroain grabbed me by surprise as I was fighting two hellhounds. I saw Kronos grab Percy.

"Percy!" I yelled before blacking out.

I was now in a palace that seemed to be underwater. I turned around and saw Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon." I said and bowed. He nodded his head in acknowledgment, "If you don't mind me asking, but why did you choose to contact me?"

"Well Annabeth my son is currently captured and even though you are the daughter of Athena I trust you. I am sorry to say this, but you have to save Percy while killing my other son. The others in the quest will fight the monsters. I will send for help."

"Sir how will we kill him? We can't use fire anymore because he now bares the Curse of Achilles', and I don't know his spot." I asked.

"Remember Annabeth, Edward is jealous of Percy and now wishes to be him." I then woke up. I saw that I was chained against a cave wall with everyone except Percy. They all looked beat up. I looked around to find Percy. There in the distance I saw him. He slouched against a familiar box with Kronos smiling over him. I gasped. That box was a sarcophagus. Kronos' sarcophagus.

"Thalia wake up. Any moment now Poseidon is going to give us the signal for attack." I hissed. She looked up and nodded. She whispered to Nico who nodded and whispered to Grover who then whispered to Rosalie. They all looked at me expectantly. I fiddled with my chains, and they did the same. Then we heard a loud yell.

"Peanut Butter!" Tyson hollered. An army of cyclops charged after him. They had the advantage of surprise so they managed to kill some monsters before they started fighting back. Tyson ran over and cut our chains.

"Must save big brother." He said. Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Rosalie ran to join the fight. Tyson was about to join too, but I knew I needed him for my plan.

"Tyson come with me!" I yelled. We ran toward the sarcophagus. There was a ring of monsters protecting them, but Tyson easily managed to hold them off. I almost made it to Percy when someone stepped in front of me.

"Daughter of Athena we meet again." Medusa said. I didn't dare look up. I saw her feet move towards me and I swung. It was hard to fight her since I couldn't see her, but I was able to judge where she was by the sounds she was making. She wasn't exactly quiet since she hissed and cursed at me every time I came close to hitting her. She was tough, and I wouldn't have won if she hadn't seen Tyson kill her sisters.

"My sisters." She wailed. I took this chance and slashed. Her head came clean off.

"Kronos will rise again!" She screamed before disintegrating. I ignored her and ran.

Percy was unconscious. He looked beaten down. Edward/Kronos was standing over him looking extremely pleased. He was inspecting the sarcophagus.

"Well Perseus Jackson. I will finally have my revenge for everything you did to me. I believe this sarcophagus is your size. This time there will be no reformation inside there." Kronos said. He then laughed manically. I put on her Yankees cap and snuck around to Percy.

"Percy." I hissed while Kronos was talking to some Giants.

"Ohh." He moaned. Good. There was hope. I quickly poked him in the small of his back. He jolted forward.

"Annabeth what's going on?" He asked.

"Shh. Pretend you're unconscious. It'll be alright." I instructed. He looked like he was about to protest.

"Please Seaweed Brain." I begged. He nodded and slumped. I turned around and saw Kronos walking toward us.

"Well Perseus it is time to meet you doom." He said with a smirk. He signaled for a giant to pick him up. Percy snapped forward and kicked the giant in the nose. The giant let out a roar of pain and dropped him. Percy ran toward Kronos and swung his sword at him. Kronos looked stunned, but he reacted in time to fight back. I charged the giant.

I was too busy fighting the giants to watch Percy, but I could hear that he was still alive. I jumped and stabbed the giant in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. I then pulled the end of his shirt. He was already unbalanced so when I did that he started to fall. I waited until he was at the perfect distance. I stabbed him in the heart. I turned and raced toward Percy. He was at a disadvantage since he was still tired and injured. I charged.

"Annabeth no!" Percy screamed when he saw me. I didn't listen. I didn't care that this was against all logic. I didn't care that I was at a disadvantage since I was the only one without the Achilles' curse. I only cared that Percy was my best friend, my soul mate, and if I was to die I wanted to die fighting next to him.

"I do not have time for this!" Kronos yelled. He waved his hand and I was swung backwards. I slumped against the sarcophagus.

"Annabeth." Percy screamed again. He started to run toward me. That Seaweed Brain. Kronos took this chance to swing at him. It barely missed the small of his back. It was like he knew. That's it.

"Edward. I know you're in there. Stop!" I yelled at him. Kronos froze momentarily. Percy gave me a look. "I thought you wanted to be a good vampire. I thought you didn't want to be a monster. Well look. You're the worst monster of all."

Kronos turned toward me. I could tell Edward was coming out. "I am not a monster!" He roared. Percy was so shocked he didn't even attack. Of course it wouldn't do any good if he did since he didn't know Edward's Achilles' spot.

"If you're not a monster why are you doing this. You are hurting everyone. You are hurting me." I said. I hoped that this would reach him.

"I will kill him!" He roared again, pointing at Percy, "He took everything! My love! My family! Everything!"

"I didn't take everything. You were stuck in the past. You could have done good. You could still do good." Percy said. I wondered if that was the smartest thing to say.

"I can do good?" Edward asked softly. He then shook his head, "You can not fool me. I am Kronos!"

"Please listen. Where is the Edward I knew?" Kronos/Edward turned toward me. His bright gold eyes dimmed a little until it was butterscotch.

"For Bella." He murmured. He raised his blade and stabbed the small of his back. Of course. He falls back into the sarcophagus. It's a perfect fit. Percy and I ran toward him as he howled in pain. I was filled with Deja-vu. Again I was the reason for the death of someone who cared about me.

"Edward." I whispered. His body was broken. He didn't bleed, but the bottom half of him was charred. Percy stepped toward him tentatively.

"Brother." Percy said cautiously. We kneeled down beside him.

"Percy, brother, I-i'm s-s-sorry." Edward said. His eyes were filled with regret.

"I forgive you. I should have helped you. I knew you were going through a tough time." Percy said. I could tell he meant that. Edward turned toward me.

" I-i love you Bella, A-annabeth." He whispered. He closed his eyes for the last time. I could feel tears filling my eyes. Percy put his hand over mine.

"Annabeth." He whispered. His eyes seemed to be drinking me in.

"Percy." I threw my arms around him and sobbed. I was so glad that he was alive. Fate seemed to throw my Seaweed Brain in the worst situations possible.

"Annabeth, Percy what's going on." We both look around and see Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Rosalie standing next to the sarcophagus.

"We need a shroud for my brother."

**AN: I hope no one hates me for making this so much like the scene on Olympus in The Last Olympian. I also hope no one hates me for not updating for so long. I'll try to post the epilogue soon.**

**-AR**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series**

Annabeth PoV

I sighed. It had been a month since we stopped the world from ending, and most campers were back to normal, but everyone that went on the quest and all the Cullens are still shaken up. I can hear Rosalie and Jasper trying to sob at night. I'm sure most people in our cabin could, but none of our siblings would ever say anything about it. The other members of our quest went their own ways. Thalia went back to the hunt, Grover went back to recruiting nymphs and satyrs, and Nico went back to the Underworld. Percy and I were the only ones that stuck together. I sighed again. I shouldn't be so depressed. It really was a beautiful day, and I was with Percy. We were lying on the grass together under Thalia's Pine. Pelus was only a couple feet away. Percy laced his fingers through mine.

"It'll be okay." He said reassuringly. He could always tell when I was mad or upset though he could mostly never tell why I was upset. That was a big problem when I was jealous of Rachel and Calypso. Today was one of the rare times that he understood why I was so upset.

"I know." I stated simply. It was true too. I would eventually get over Edward's death like I did with the Titan War. The situation was really similar with what happened with Luke. They both hurt, but I would be okay as long as I had Percy.

"I wish I had more time to know my brother." He said sadly. It was just like Percy to be this sad over a person he barely knew. I know he thinks it's his fault, but it isn't. It's mine. I remember when we brought back the sarcophagus.

_Flashback:_

_We had arrived on Mrs. O'Leary who had been kept in another section of the cave. She was thankfully unharmed. We walked slowly, silent with mourning. I was at the front, and Mrs. O'Leary trotted after us. She panted happily, unaware of the sullen mood. Percy, Rosalie and I were the ones that held the sarcophagus. It made sense since we were the ones who knew him best even if Percy only knew him for an hour. We just made it past when the other Cullens and Chiron spotted us._

_"Annabeth what happened?" Chiron asked me with concern. Rosalie was being swarmed by the other Cullens. Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Percy hung out at the back. They decided I would tell the story since I was the one that supposedly ended the war._

_"Chiron we stopped Kronos from trying to attack Olympus again. Poseidon sent cyclopes to aid us. Ed-Edward he's gone." I managed to choke out the last sentence. I gestured to the sarcophagus. I wondered what it was like for Chiron to watch thousands of years of heroes die. I would have gone mad by now._

_"Oh Annabeth." He murmured sadly before turning away to greet the others. The Cullens ran up to me._

_"Bel-Annabeth is it true?" Esme demanded. Her eyes reflected the sadness that words could not express. The other Cullens except Rosalie stood behind her with the same expression of dread. Rosalie was stroking the sarcophagus. I nodded my head once. I couldn't' bring myself to meet her eyes._

_"He died a hero's death, Esme. The world would have been destroyed if he did not do what he did. He'll go to Elysium. That is for sure." I said, trying to sound reassuring. All the Cullens started making strangled choking noises. I realized it was their way of crying. I stood by them. I would not disrespect them by walking away. I turned and saw other camper come out. Once they saw the crying Cullens and the sarcophagus they seemed to realize what was going on. Unlike us they had relief mixed into their features. They didn't need another war._

_"It'll be okay. He's in a better place now." I stated. It was true. Edward saved enough people to go to Elysium. All the Cullens nodded at me sadly._

_Flashback End:_

After that day the Cullens hung out by themselves. They would train with only each other, learn with each other, and refuse to play capture the flag. When they went hunting they always went as a group. They seemed set on avoiding us and staying together. None of us blamed them. They decided that they were going to leave next week. This place had too many bad memories for them. The last time they interacted with each other was at the day of his funeral.

_Flashback:_

_The entire camp was together to see Edward's shroud burn. The Cullen's and I were all going to say a say bit before we set it on fire. Edward's shroud was beautiful. It was a sea green color with a trident embroidered on it in silver. Once everyone was there the funeral started. Esme went first._

_"H-he was like a son to me. He was always the loner of the group, but we hoped that he would find someone someday, but now we hope that he is in a better place." Esme said, emotion coloring her voice. I felt another pang of guilt when she mentioned him finding a soul mate. He loved me enough to kill himself, and I just played him._

_"He is a son to me," Carlisle announced, "He was the first real company I had for two hundred years, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. May he be happy now wherever he is." Slowly each of the Cullens went. They all recounted how they met and why he was special to them. Soon it was my turn to speak._

_"Edward was a true hero. He was the one who stopped another war." I announced simply. I didn't know what else to say. It wouldn't feel right to mention what happened when I had no feelings whatsoever about him. The Cullens nodded and we held the torch against the satin that wrapped his corpse. In a puff of smoke and sea-breeze Edward Cullen became no more._

_Flashback End:_

"Annabeth did you ever truly love him?" Percy asked. I knew he was curious but didn't ask because he figured it would hurt me. I felt myself getting mad. It felt rude to talk about the dead like that, but I couldn't hold it against him. If our roles were reversed I would have wanted to know that too. I would be mad with jealousy.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain. When I was with him I didn't love him. I hated the way he would always watch me every single moment of the day whether it was sleeping or in classes. I hated how he treated me like a fragile doll, but now that he's gone I'm having mixed feelings." I responded honestly. I looked at him to see his reaction. He just nodded and took his hand away from mine.

I prop both of us up and put my arms around his neck. "I love you Seaweed Brain. I always will. I am sure about that."

He smiled that smile that was one of the many reasons I fell for him. He pulled me close before whispering, "I love you too Wisegirl." Our lips met and in that moment I managed to forget about everything. All that mattered was that I had Percy and always would. I didn't notice the bronze haired spirit that watched us approvingly by Thalia's Pine.

**I finally finished my story. I hope you guys liked it. You can tell me if you hated it. **

**-AR**


End file.
